


I'm a Horrible Friend.

by cynicalCyanide



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, also my first work yay, handjobs, somnophilia?, would it be counted as that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalCyanide/pseuds/cynicalCyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave have their movie night but John falls asleep and Dave ends up giving him a hand job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Horrible Friend.

Two boys sat together watching their typical Friday night flick. John was fast asleep on Dave’s lap, having passed out no more than 30 minutes through the movie.  


Not like Dave minded. Hell, he enjoyed it. Having the lust of his life asleep on his lap. Wait, what? Dave kept telling himself to not think about that. It always smacked him right on his ass to think that the one person he was in love with was his best friend. Who also happened to be a dude. Bro would never let him fucking live that down if he found out.  


He got distracted by the soft sound of John stirring. He tensed up, due to his last thoughts and the fact that he had yet to tell John. Hell, he didn’t even say he was hay yet. Way to go, Strider. He relaxed again when John only seemed to shift just so he could get into a comfortable position, with only his head resting on Dave’s legs now.  


That relaxed, phew-he-hadn’t-gotten-caught-staring vibe quickly flew away when John made another sound. It sounded breathy, like a sigh. And Dave was sure that people snored in their sleep, not fucking sighed. John then made a muffled moan before Dave understood. Oh, fuck. No. He couldn’t be caught in a situation like this. Nope.  


Of course, not wanting to wake the other up and having to deal with an explanation which would just leave to John leaving quickly with barely a goodbye. He turned up the volume on the Tv just to make sure he didn’t get affected by the noises said friend was making. Everything was going all smooth and dandy, then it happened. “Dave,” he heard from his friend. That wasn’t in a, oh-I’m-awake-sorry-for-falling-asleep type of way. The kid was still asleep. He moaned his name. Out in the open for him to hear.  


Dave would have been lying if he said it didn’t do something to him. Nor did the ret of his sounds. Throughout the whole time, Dave had gotten fidgety and needed a quick trip to the bathroom to sort everything out all and well. But his brain had other ideas. He slid out from where John was resting his head, moving to the end of the couch that John’s lower half was on. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. He moved to where John’s pants were straining, leaning down and slightly mouthing the area, successfully encouraging John to moan again. God, that sound. He wanted to hear it over and over again. He decided to pull back, only to pick John up to put him in his bed. Dave could sleep on the couch to avoid any awkward situations in the morning.  


Done, and done. John made it to the bed without waking up. Dave leaned back over, lightly pressing his mouth against the spot again, hearing John’s sounds yet again. Seeing as he was known to be a heavy sleeper, Dave got a little braver and trailed his hand down Egbert’s waist, slipping it into his boxers lightly. Either the dream was escalating or John could actually feel it. Dave was too into it by then, so he decided on the former. He cautiously drew his hand back and forth, causing John to squirm.  


John came undone fairly quick, but Dave wasn’t surprised or anything. The kid was asleep, for God’s sake. It’s not like he could restrain himself or anything.  


When Dave reached the couch for the night, he realized something. He had made his completely straight best friend come undone by his own hand, while the kid was asleep. He was a terrible friend. And also going to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work, expect more soon! (This story is terrible and I'm a loser sorry)


End file.
